The present invention relates to a device for holding flat objects and more particularly but not exclusively to a tray like device which is adapted to hold objects such as printed circuit boards and the like both for handling same on the assembling line or for storage in a secured manner.
Printed circuit boards and the like are being used in the electronic industry. Such boards are kept in different positions while on the assembly line, for which reason there are known and are conventionally employed special trays for holding the boards in the proper position for being handled.
These trays are usually made of plastic (or metal) and all provided with slots in the face of the tray in which the boards are placed standing on edge. In this manner the boards are shipped from one location to another on the assembly line or are kept in storage. As not all boards are of the same thickness and sizes, it is quite obvious that these trays must be equipped with means for securing the boards in the slot so as to stabilize same. To this end some of the trays are provided with lateral supports for the boards, a matter which increases the cost of the trays and limits the use of the tray for certain size of boards only.
To overcome that deficiency, additions have been made to the side supports to enable their adjustment. But so far all these trays are not modular and are being used only for certain sizes, thus many configurations and sizes of trays must be kept in the respective factory.